Destiny
by shadowcat190
Summary: My first fanfic so please review!Arlen Tipper finds herself in the mysterious Middle Earth being mistaken for a beloved princess
1. The Accident

It was dark by the time Arlen left the bakery. She was exhausted but happy that the work was done. For over a week everyone in the bakery had been super busy baking the perfect cake for a famous movie actor's wedding. And to think, all this time Arlen never knew you could work double shift in a bakery. She hated the work, but needed the money. She had just rented a small one-bedroom apartment and couldn't lose it. Her small, beat up red car was waiting for her in the usual parking space. She hopped in and slowly drove away. It was snowing and the roads were icy, which made for bad driving conditions. She turned on the cd player and soon the whole car was filled with the calming sounds of the Lord on the Rings soundtrack. Arlen loved the Lord of the Rings. She felt some sort of connection to the characters, especially the elves. She would just love to be one. She did have the looks. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes a bright blue, and her skin was pale. Most of all her ears were pointed, a birth defect, she guessed. Even though she was beautiful she was very shy and hardly talked to anyone. Looking in the car mirror she laughed at her reflection. Her skin was smudged with flour, her ponytail was lose and hairs flew out everywhere and her nose was red and running. Beautiful, yea right?  
It happened before she knew it. One minute she was checking her reflection and the next her car was skidding out of control. She watched in horror as the car flew off the road and smashed into the telephone pole. Then all was dark.  
She awoke with a terrible headache. Actually her whole body hurt. She got up slowly praying that there were no broken bones, there were none. She looked around and found herself in a forest. Forest? There was no forest in Manhattan. "Central Park, I must be in Central Park," she said. But how in the world did she end up in Central Park. Her car crashed near Brooklyn. Then she realized it was warm, in winter? " No. I am not in New York anymore. But where? Heaven, yes I died and I went to heaven," she thought. Then she saw a figure up ahead with it's back turned to her. She gathered her strength and went up to it and gently patted it on the back. The figure turned around so quickly that Arlen stumbled back a few steps. When she regained conscience she looked up and lost her breath.  
Standing before her was an angel, a beautiful blond angel. Or at least that is what she thought. No human man could ever look so beautiful and strong at the same time. This Angel man seemed to be surprised as well. He looked at her and is Dark blue eyes widened.  
" Arwen" he breathed. Now Arlen was really confused. " No, I am Arlen and." she started but suddenly found herself being hugged by this angel. Heaven sure was a weird place. " Arwen, I knew you would come back! Oh we were worried that you died but we never lost hope! Elrond has been worried sick, you being his only child; think of how happy he will be to see you. And Aragon! He has been depressed since your disappearance, I hardly know the man but Gandalf says that he used to be so happy. You will for sure bright up many people's lives. Come let me take you to Rivendale." The angel said with joy in his voice as he led Arlen by the hand to his horse. Arwen, Elrond, Aragon, Gandalf, RIVENDALE? Those were only names that were in books, not in real life. She had to process the information for a while before she understood, well not really understood. Before she knew it she was on a horse sitting behind the angel, or what was he.  
" Excuse me, but who are you" Arlen asked the man in front of her.  
" Don't you even remember me? I am Legolas, your best friend from childhood" Legolas? Now she knew that either she or this man was crazy. " Now you can't be serious, all that you told me, they are only from a book right?" She asked. " Book, now that is quite a joke, you can't tell me you don't remember anything" he replied. " Well, I don't" She said back.  
" Maybe Gandalf can help you, he is staying in Rivendale" He said as the swept into the city. 


	2. Gandalf's memories

Gandalf looked out of his window at the beautiful world around him. Rivendale was a maze of golden trees, clear rivers, and blooming flowers. It was also a calming place where Gandalf could put down his staff and relax, well usually. Ever since Arwen disappeared the air was always a bit tense, but that was not the real problem for Gandalf.  
It all started when he went to see Elrond. It had been a week since Arwen went hunting in the woods, and still she had not come back. Elrond was beside himself with worry. Arwen was his only child and he loved her with all the love he had in him. He asked Gandalf to search the land for Arwen, and being a true friend, Gandalf accepted without a second thought.  
Gandalf started his journey happily. He had not been on a journey since the time Bilbo, the dwarves, and him had gone to defeat the dragon Smaug. So he searched and searched until he reached Moria.  
There he saw Arwen and about six goblins. They were dragging her beaten and bruised body by a rope tied around her waist. Gandalf could not stand to see the strong, lovely princess of Rivendale suffer so. He took careful aim and with a blast from his staff, killed four goblins. The other two went crazy and started looking for the thing that killed their companions. That was all the help Arwen needed. She took advantage of this distraction and ran, but not fast enough. She had almost escaped when she met a goblin's blade in her stomach. Gandalf ran towards her as she collapsed. He took out his own sword and killed the goblin who stabbed her along with his buddy. Then he knelt beside Arwen.  
She looked up at Gandalf, tears sparkling in her large blue eyes. She knew she was going to die and could tell that he knew it also. She gathered the last of her failing energy to say all she needed to.  
" Gandalf. tell father, tell him that this was not his fault. There was nothing he could have done. Aragon. tell him that I love him and that I wanted to be his queen so much. Tell Legolas and all my other dear friends that I will miss them. goodbye dear friend. May my heart and soul always be with you and my people." With that she smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.  
" Rest in peace my dear, sweet princess" Gandalf whispered, his eyes closed in sorrow and pain. When he opened them he found that the body was gone, vanished in thin air. He searched for it, but there was nothing to find.  
He returned to Rivendale and told all he heard and saw to Elrond. The poor elf was in denial though.  
" My daughter is not dead! I know she is not and I will not have an old, gray wizard tell me likewise! I will take my leavings and I wish for you to go away from Rivendale for a while, Gandalf the Gray." He shouted as he stormed out the corridor.  
Gandalf sighed as he thought of these memories, memories from twenty- two years ago. This time when he came on urgent business, Elrond met him with cold looks and tried his best to make him feel unwanted. Gandalf forgave his friend, he was going througha hard time.  
" Gandalf! You will never believe who I found in the forest!" The joyous sounds of Legolas's voice floated to him. What in the world did that elf want know?  
Slowly he turned around to meet a shocking site. Legolas was beaming, standing next to. no it could not be. " Arwen" Gandalf whispered a look of shock on his face. 


	3. Galadriel's Spell

Arlen thought she was going to burst. She was lost, hungry, and surrounded by people who thought she was an Elvin princess. Counting to ten, she took a deep breath and faced the startled man in front of her.  
" I am not who you think I am. My name is Arlen not Arwen and I am just a regular person, you know, a mortal. All I know is that my car crashed and I found myself in the pages of a story book and I need help." She told him, trying to hold back the tears that were about to run down her face.  
Gandalf looked at the strange creature who stood before him. She looked like Arwen beside from her strange clothes and bound hair, but she did not act anything like her. By the looks of it, it seemed that she had no memory of anybody here. It could not be right, though, he had seen her die. He knew he was not mistaken, for wizards never make mistakes. Furrowing his brows he started to pace around the room, when it hit him, Galadriel's spell. He turned toward the young woman.  
" How old are you", he asked Arlen.  
Arlen thought that to be a strange question but the keen blue eyes of the wizard were staring at her so intensely that she brought herself to answer.  
" Twenty two, twenty three next march." She replied. The elf at her suddenly stared at her.  
"That cannot be, you are no younger than eight hundred," he said to her.  
" Do I really look that old?" she snapped back at him.  
Gandalf walked up to her.  
" Do you have parents?" he asked.  
" Yes, sort of" was the answer he received.  
" Sort of?" he questioned back.  
" To tell you the truth, I don't know my true parents. I was found behind a restaurant by a waitress who worked there. She gave me to an adoption agency. They placed me in a foster home, where I was abused, until about thirteen. Then, by a miracle, I was adopted by the Tipper's. They are the only parents I ever truly had." She told him in a pained voice. Even though it had been nine years since she had left the foster house she still had scars from where she had been hit.  
Gandalf smiled to himself. He looked at the woman and the elf, both seaming very confused.  
" Perhaps an explanation would be helpful right now," he said to the two, " When Arwen was born, many years ago, she was blessed by Galadriel, The fair queen of Lorien. The blessing was that when Arwen died that her body would float to another world where she would stay. Once she died in that world she would float back to Middle Earth. The only problem was that she would have no memory of being Arwen, as we can see now. "  
Arlen could believe what she was hearing. She could not be some long lost princess. Middle Earth was not real, just a world made up by a brilliant author with a huge imagination.  
" Gandalf, as much as I want to believe you, I am afraid that I can not. First of all, I know you are all saddened by the passing of Arwen, but that does not mean you have to take it out on me. I am just an average person who wants to get home," she sputtered out.  
" But you are home, my dear, there is no other place for you to go" The wizard answered.  
" What happened to the world I used to live in? What happened to land where everything used to normal and right? All I did was crash my car and I ended up here, where all of you mental cases are trying to make me believe this bogus story that I am Arwen. There is no Middle Earth; there is no such thing as elves and wizards. I just want to ho back home!" she wailed, releasing the flood of tears from her eyes. Wallowing in her own self-pity, she sunk to the floor. Legolas knelt down beside her, trying to comfort this vision of his old friend.  
Gandalf to knelt down. His eyes became gentler. He knew the pain it would cause this woman, knowing that she would never be able to go to her old home.  
" Now Arwen." He began but was cut off by Arlen yelling at him.  
"I am not Arwen, do you here me?! I am Arlen, and if anyone else calls me Arwen, I swear I will kill myself!" She looked and faced the wizard.  
" Well then you should sharpen your sword, for that is your name from now on. You see, you are no longer alive in your other world. That ' car crash' thing you were talking about must have killed you. You are no longer part of that world." Gandalf said to the shivering, little wraith that knelt in front of him.  
Arlen did not want to believe him, but yet it did make sense. What other explanation was there? Why else would she suddenly find herself in Middle Earth? Still with tears steaming down her face she looked at Gandalf and he could see in her eyes that she believed him.  
"Legolas, please show the princess to her room. I think she might want to freshen up before the celebrations tonight." Gandalf said to the elf.  
" Celebrations? " Arlen asked the wizard.  
" Of course. It is not every day that a princess comes back from the dead. Anyway there are some people I know that very much want to see you." He answered as Legolas led her out the door.  
Arlen found her self being led down beautiful halls made out of marble and gold. Then Legolas brought her outside, into the golden world. It had to be the most beautiful place that she could have ever wished to see. She felt the pain inside of her slip away as she was bathed in the peace and calm of this marvelous place.  
" I see that Rivendale is working its old charm on you to" The elf beside her said. Arlen had forgotten all about him.  
" Oh yes, I bet this place could calm old Sauron himself" Arlen answered with a laugh.  
" How do you about Sauron? I thought you had no memory of Middle Earth" He questioned her.  
" Well, where I come from there are a series of books and movies called the Lord of the Rings. It tells all about the journey of the ring." She said, still amazed by her surroundings.  
Legolas stopped so abruptly that it caught her of guard.  
" Then you know, you know what will happen to Middle earth, you know what will become of our future." He said in awe.  
" Naturally, they were my favorite books. I read each one of them at least five times. I know perfectly well what will happen." She told the stunned elf.  
" What then, what will happen" he asked her.  
" I do not know if I should share that information with you. I need to ask Gandalf fist, he seems to know everything that goes around hear." She said as they reached a little building at the side of your palace.  
" Of course, I am sorry that I pried into your business. Well here is your room. I will send for hot water for your bath. Be ready by noon, for that is when I will come to fetch you. And, I am very glad you are back, no matter what state you are in. " He said as he walked away.  
Arlen went into the room. It was beautiful. The walls and floors were marble and the ceiling was pure gold. On one wall there was a huge window that overlooked into one of the many beautiful gardens. On the other wall was a bed with silk blankets and pillows. There was also an amazing gold and wood dresser with a mirror over it.  
The water arrived soon and after she had taken a bath she walked to the dresser and pulled out one of the many, lovely dresses. She picked a dark blue dress that was inlayed with golden threads and blue slippers to match it. Then she combed out her hair and let it fall back lose on her back, ticking it behind her pointed ears. When she looked at herself in the mirror she lost her breath. Looking back at her was a beautiful woman. Her skin seemed to glow and her blue eyes were filled with light. The blue dress fell and hung in just the right places and her hair looked like shining brown silk. Now she really did look like the princess the elfs, she thought. She did not see little tomboy Arlen, but graceful, beautiful Arwen. She was brought back to reality by a knocking on her door. She opened up to find Legolas standing before her, looking dazzling in a silvery green tunic. He took one look at her and smiled. That was the Arwen that he remembered.  
" Come my princess, there are many guests awaiting your presence." He told her, taking her hand and leading away. 


	4. Reunions

She felt different now, more mature and wise, not like the frightened, crying woman she had been before. " The changes are nice," she thought to herself, " almost as nice as this place, my new home." The thought of this marvelous city (or whatever it was) being her new home actually brought happiness along with the pain. Facts were that every girl always wished that they were a princess and that one day they would be whisked back to there beautiful kingdom. For Arlen, that day was today. She loved the smell that surrounded her, the calmness. The way the sun reflected of the pools, giving them golden light. Wait a minute, the sun? Arlen thought that they were supposed to be going for dinner: but then again, who knew what time they had dinner here in Middle Earth. Still, she was curious.  
" Isn't a little to early for dinner?" she asked Legolas  
" Dinner will not start for a hour, but there were a couple of people that could not wait that long to see you." The elf replied, throwing an amused glance at Arlen.  
" What people?" she said.  
" Well do you not expect that a father would want to see his daughter after twenty-two years, and then, of course, there is Aragon."  
Aragon! Her thoughts raced. She had forgotten all about him. She was supposed to love him, LOVE HIM! How in the world could she, she hadn't even met the guy, and she was not into love at first sight!  
" Oh, no, no, no", she found herself moaning out loud.  
" What is it, Arwen, are you in pain?" Legolas asked her with a worried expression.  
" Oh no, I am fine, absolutely, positively fine " she said with a fake brightness that she could see he didn't by.  
Reluctantly he turned his head. " Ah yes, here we are. Just go through this door right here," he said when they reached a huge, wooden door with gold writing, " I bade you my farewell for now. I shall see you again at dinner." And with that he left.  
Arlen just stood there, watching him as he left. She knew they would be good friends, but there was something else, something deeper. Finally, she took in a deep breath and went through the door.  
She found herself in a large room with huge windows on all the walls. There was a man, no, an elf standing at the other end of the room. He had long brown hair, like her, and sharp, gray eyes. His forehead was wrinkled in worry and pain. He did not notice her when she came in. Slowly she went up and gently touched his shoulder. He turned towards her a look of annoyance on his face, which soon changed to a look of surprise. He stood there, staring at her.  
" Is it you Arwen, have you come back or are my eyes just deceiving me?" he asked in a pained voice.  
All Arlen could do is stand there; her voice was stuck somewhere. This was her father, her true father; there was no way in denying it. She saw her features on his face, the same nose, mouth.. Before she new it, tears were running down her cheeks. Somewhere she found her voice.  
" Yes father, I am back home, for good." She told him through tears. Then she found herself in his arms, in her father's arms. He looked back at her, a wide smile on his face, the same smile she was wearing. Like it or not, she was home.  
" Arwen, you cannot even fathom how worried I was. For the past years it was like a shadow had fallen over me. I thought there would never be light again. Then you came back. Oh, I told Gandalf that you had not died, I told him!" he beamed at her.  
" Well actually, father, I did die, twice" she told him sheepishly.  
Laughing at the expression he wore after she said this, she told him all that Gandalf had told her.  
" It seems that I have an apology to make. I have to go right now. Aragon is just outside. I don't think he has heard that you came back. I would go see him if I were you. He will take you to dinner. I will meet you there. Goodbye now, love." He placed a kiss on her cheek and went out the room.  
Arlen sighed. She had never really had a true parent before. She had had the Tippers, her adoptive parents, but they had just taken her in for charity. They hated to see a child live in such poor conditions as Arlen had in her foster home.  
She looked outside. A tall man sat by a pond, looking into the water. He had a strong face, a face of a king. His green eyes were reflecting the gold of the water, so they seemed to sparkle. Long brown hair lay limply on the back of his neck. Ah, Aragon. She went outside to the pond. From this close she could see his face had a strong look about it. She sat down next to him. He turned to see who the invader was.  
His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. " Arwen" he breathed.  
She looked over at him. " The one and only" she whispered.  
He grabbed her and planted a long, hard kiss on her mouth. WOAH there! Now that was going a bit too far. She had hardly met the guy, but then again, she had known him for some time before she died.  
" Arwen, why did you leave me, why did you go? Do you know how troubled I have been since you left? I thought I could not live, please, do not leave me ever again." He said, ridding himself of twenty-two years of pain.  
" No, I am here for good, I shall never leave you." She said, more for comforting him than pledging her undying love.  
He took her by the hand. " Come we shall go to dinner" he said, a brightness in his voice.  
Feeling helpless Arlen struggled behind him.  
Dinner was a blur of songs, dances and greetings. There was joy in the air all around Arlen, but she did not feel any. Her mind was on a new worry. She knew it was not right, but she did not love Aragon. But she did let him lead her to her room and kiss her again, but on the cheek. He left to his own room, leaving her to herself. She was dead tired and went to bed without even changing her clothes.  
She was awakened the next morning by a loud tapping. She opened her eyes and found Gandalf at her door.  
" What is it?" she asked him, still half asleep.  
" Hurry and get up, the council will start soon and you must come!" He said. With a flash of his gray cloak he left the room, leaving Arlen to herself once again.  
  
Hello, I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I plan to update real soon, so don't worry. Also please review. This is my first fan fiction so I need to know how I am doing. I am open to all kinds of comments so do not hold back your true feelings. I even take flames and I will not delete any negative remarks. Please, please, please review. I will be your best friend forever. God, do I sound like a desperate puppy dog or what, oh well. Catch ya soon  
Luv, Shadowcat 


	5. Author's Note

Vedui'  
  
Sorry in advance if you don't like author notes, but I have a few things to say. First of all I am sorry about the spelling errors of Aragorn and Rivendell. I have been kicking myself for a few days about that. And I also noticed, thanks to a reviewer; that I put that Arwen was the only child of Elrond, which she is not. So please forgive me, and thank you to the reviewer who told me these things. This is my first fan fiction so I will make lots of mistakes, so please tell me them. Also I might go a little off the original story of the fellowship, but not a lot. If you a purist and hate to see it any different from the book, then you have been warned. The plot will be the same but I might take out or add a few things. Thanks for understanding!  
Aa' lasser en lee coia orn n' omenta gurth  
Shadowcat 


	6. The Council

The last thing Arlen wanted to do was drag herself out of bed to go to a meeting in which a bunch of men would just yell at each other, but what choice did she have? Gandalf told her to go, and he seemed to be the one who knew everything.  
She walked on the cold marble over to the dresser. Opening it, she found a forest green dress with a golden pattern that was even grander than the one she had worn the night before. Making a good impression was important, right? She barely had slipped the dress on and stroked her hair a few times before Gandalf swept into the room so quickly it scared the living daylights out of her.  
" Well, are you finally ready?" he asked with an impatient sigh.  
" Ready? Have you lost your mind? You left me only five minutes ago! How long do you think it takes for a normal person to get ready?" She snapped back at him.  
" It takes me no longer than three minutes to be precise, and I have many more layers of clothing to put than you do." He calmly replied.  
Arlen, annoyed by his calm stance rushed out of the room. " Men," she breathed in a harsh tone.  
Gandalf raised his eyes towards the sky.  
" Women," he said before going out to join her.  
The sun was still shining and there were no clouds in the sky. Arlen wondered if it ever rained here. Soon they were at a platform. Many people, all male- surprise, surprise, were sitting down on chairs that had been placed there. Gandalf led her to a chair, which was right next to Elrond, and, to her horror, Aragorn. She sat down and looked at her new father. He looked mad and she could tell that he had not wanted her here, but was forced to give in by Gandalf. She was about to tell him that she did not mind being here when he started the meeting.  
" Here we go, the council of Elrond" Arlen thought to herself. Because she had read the book about a million times she had memorized the whole council so there was no point of listing. To amuse herself she looked around at the guests. There were the elves, all beautiful and proud, listening to Elrond with deep concentration. It was easy to set Legolas apart from the rest. He was the most beautiful, in her mind. He also sat straight and tall and you could tell with one glance that he was elvish royalty.  
There were also a man; he sat with a strange expression on his face, his gray eyes seeming to pierce Elrond with his gaze. He had long brown hair, like Aragorn's, but cleaner. Borimir, son of Gondor.  
As Gandalf's voice filled the air she turned towards two dwarfs, short and crouched. On had gray hair and a much-winkled face, Gloin. The younger one who sat next to him had masses of bright red hair. Arlen's best friend, Emma, had similar red hair. Arlen had wished that she could have that kind, fabulous red curls that fell down to her waist; but she quickly saw that what looked good on a woman does not always look good on a man. Suddenly a small, curly headed creature came to the middle and set a ring- the ring- down on a small table. Ah, mister Baggins. Arlen looked up to see the ring. It looked surprisingly ordinary. Nothing that would catch your eye if you went jewelry shopping, that's for sure.  
All the other people stood up to see it.  
" Oh great, this is where all the shouting begins," she whispered to herself.  
Sure enough, as on cue, the shouting did begin. The dwarfs against elves, and the men against everybody.  
" Do you think that we should entrust this mission to an elf?" a dwarf voice shouted, probably Gimli.  
" How would you know anything? Dolle naa lost!"(Your head is empty) Legolas shouted back.  
" Well, Dolle naa lost to you to" Gimli said, having no idea what he just said.  
" Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an orc) and leave us alone!" Legolas roared.  
" Legolas, don't say such things. We should be brothers or this mission will never succeed." Gandalf said stepping in the middle of the two. Just then Frodo said that he would take the ring. Everyone stopped shouting and stood in stunned silence. Gandalf strode over and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Elrond knew that Frodo must go. He had just agreed when another little hobbit with golden hair jumped up from behind a bush. " Mister Frodo will not be going anywhere without me" He said, trying to be brave, but failing miserably.  
" Brave little Sam" Arlen said under her breath. It must be wonderful to have a friend so loyal. " Nor us" two other voices said. Merry and Pippin came from behind another bush. Elrond turned his face into a cold expression. Arlen was confused. In the books and movies the hobbits came after the rest of the members were chosen. Oh well, it couldn't be exactly like the books, this was real life. Gandalf and Elrond argued for a while but it was finally agreed for the hobbits to come. Then he chose Legolas to go, representing the elves, Gimli for the dwarves, and Aragorn and Borimir for the men. Gandalf was to be the guide. Arlen was wondering why Gandalf brought her here when he took her by the hand and hoisted her up. All eyes were on her as she was being led to the center by the gray wizard. " You have forgotten to mention the tenth member of the fellowship," Gandalf said facing Elrond. Tenth member? It couldn't be. Gandalf meant for her to go on the quest. " Awesome, a quest! A real live quest! This is just the type of adventure I have been waiting for!" she thought to herself. " No, absolutely not!" two voices yelled at the same time. Arlen looked up and saw Elrond and Aragorn standing side by side, looks of worry and anger on her face. " She is just a woman, she will not last a second in the battlefields!" Aragorn told Gandalf. What! Aragorn is a sexist, she thought, hating him even more. " Excuse me, but yes, I do happen to be a woman, but I know a lot more than you. I know karate and judo! I think I can handle myself." She told him. "You might be able to protect yourself with what ever those things are, but you are my only daughter and I will not lose you again!" Elrond told her, his gaze colder than ice. Arlen softened a bit. Her father cared about her, a bit too much, but still. She walked over to him and touched his cheek. " Father, I will be fine. I am old enough take care of myself. Let me go, father, let me be my own person." She told him, watching his expression change from anger to sadness. " Lle il'lembuva amin, you can not leave me!" he cried. " I will never leave you, I will come back, I promise." She said. She took his head in both hands and looked into his eyes. Slowly he nodded. She kissed his cheek and went back to the group, smiling. Elrond looked up at the group. " You shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said, smiling at the happiness in his daughters face. Aragorn took hold of Arlen's hand. " I will be here to give you strength." He told her. She quickly jerked her hand away. " I do not think I will be needing any strength, thank you very much." She said icily, as she moved away from him. She looked up over the tall trees of Rivendell and saw snow covered mountains that were reeking of danger. " What have I gotten myself into" she said.  
  
Vedui'  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, my longest ever. Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to all kinds of reviews and suggestions. What would you like to see happen in the story? Tell me. Aa' lasser en lee coia orn n' omenta gurth. Namaarie  
  
Shadowcat 


End file.
